


I Want You To Stay

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura thought that Derek needed a pet and so dragged her baby brother to the local pet shop. However, Derek is more interested in the blue eyed pet shop worker than in any of the pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I RP as Isaac and Isaac has this cat named Cthulhu who makes giant messes while eating and drinking and sleeps on Derek's shirt (tending to drool on them). Thought I'd use Cthulhu here because the kitten is adorable!
> 
> Forever thanks to Der for beta reading this~

Derek absolutely hated animals. He didn't like them and they didn't like him. They had a cat growing up and it hated him. Well... Laura had adopted it when one of her friends had to move and it had a vendetta against guys. After that, Derek had sworn to never get an animal. Ever.

But even he had to admit that he was a little lonely and even a pet sounded good. He had some fish, but it didn't feel the same. He fed them and they just did their own thing. It left something to be desired.

It was why he was sitting in the passenger seat while Laura drove them to the local pet shop. She was talking of all the various pets that they had, most came from the shelter and needed good homes. She was talking about how a dog might be best for him, or a kitten. She believed a cat would be better since the hours of a doctor were too busy for a dog, and she was right. He didn't have the time to take care of a dog. Though he could hire Cora to take care of it.

"I've already bribed Cora to _not_ dog-sit if you get a dog." Derek sighed as they pulled into the parking lot of the pet store. Of course Laura had already thought that far ahead.

He climbed out of the car and just followed his sister into the pet shop. She had her arms laced around his, making sure he didn't run away.

"Welcome." A teen greeted them. He was rather tall with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had a bright smile on his lips and was holding a small kitten in his arms. Derek noticed he had a busted lip, but it didn't take away from how innocent the kid looked.

"Aw. How about a kitten, Der. Told you it'd be best." Laura was eying the kitten in the teen's hands.

"My name is Isaac. Let me know if I can help you with anything," the worker spoke up. Derek just watched him before Laura was tugging him away to look at the cats. Laura was a cat magnet, animals just loved her. Most gravitated towards her and hissed at Derek.

"Cats really don't like you, Der." Laura noted.

"I could just stick with the fish, you know." Derek didn't want to deal with an animal that was just going to hiss at him all day long. He just glanced over at Isaac, watching the way he interacted with the animals. They just loved him. It was clear that the male loved them all in return.

"You can't take _him_ home, Derek. You could probably get his number." Laura's voice was low as she held out a hissing cat at him, startling Derek from his thoughts.

"I told you, I'm not getting a cat." Laura pouted at the words.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Isaac actually seemed genuinely concerned when he approached, kitten still in hand. The small thing was just purring up a storm. "Trying to figure out what pet should be your first pet together?" Derek wanted to hit his head into the wall and Laura just giggled.

"My baby brother here is lonely and I'm so sure a cat is the way for him to go. He's too busy at the hospital to even date so I know a dog is no go and I've heard hamsters keep their owners up at all hours, since they're nocturnal and all. Ferrets are smelly and can you imagine this guy with a guinea pig? Snakes and spiders are out of the question." Laura rambled and Derek just wanted to groan. But the look on Isaac's face changed a little when he learned they were siblings.

"Cats are very good pets. I'd have one if I could, but I can't." Isaac just shrugged. "But it doesn't seem like your brother is too keen on getting a cat."

"No. It's not that Derek hates cats." Laura eyed her brother. "I think he has just given up on them because cats hate him." There was dead silence for a minute before the shop worker began to laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Isaac apologised, though Derek wasn't sure if he was apologising to him or the cat. The cat needed it more, it looked quite upset.

"Do you think you might have one who would get along with Der here?" Laura pouted and Isaac just smiled.

"I'm sure we have to have one cat who would like him." The blue eyed boy just smiled gently at him before they began to get introduced to the different cats. Derek didn't hate the cats, although he could do without the hissing. But he honestly wished he could give them all a home.

"Der, what did you do in your past life to make cats hate you so much?" Laura sighed. None of the cats seemed overly fond of her baby brother.

"This is Cthulhu. I kinda named him." Isaac picked up a small kitten. It looked simply like a giant ball of fuzz with eyes. It gave a pathetic meow when it got picked up. "She was the runt of the litter and Deaton wasn't sure she would make it, but here she is." It just meowed. "She's slightly deaf and has poor vision so she needs a home that can care for her needs." Derek could see the hesitance as Isaac spoke.

"Aren't you adorable." Laura went to pet the kitten but startled it instead, the small thing letting out the most pathetic little hiss in the history of hissing. It actually made Derek let out a chuckle.

"Finally, a cat that isn't fond of you, Laur." Derek moved so he could be face to face with the kitten who just meowed. He was slow as he reached out to pet her, being rewarded with a purr.

"You can hold her," Isaac suggested and Derek did. The small thing purred like a happy little motor boat, which had the elder male just staring at it.

"I think she's drooling." Isaac just gave an apologetic smile.

"We don't know why she does it. It's just her way of showing she's happy." The smile on the male's face was one of pure fondness.

"I'll take her." Derek spoke up after a minute. This was the only cat who didn't try to kill him. It actually liked him more than his sister, and nothing really picked him over his sister.

"Great!" Isaac looked absolutely happy that Derek was taking the kitten. He couldn't figure out if it was because he actually found a cat that liked him or Cthulhu was getting a home. He didn't care, just as long as the kid kept smiling like that.

It was rather quick and painless to fill out the information to adopt Cthulhu, able to set up a time there to get Cthulhu in with Deaton to get him a checkup and any needed shots. Laura helped him pick out some toys, a litter-box, and food. After money was transferred, Derek found himself with a new pet that was officially his. He watched as Isaac nuzzled the kitten, who just mewed the entire time and seemed to enjoy the affection, before the teen placed the cat in a carrier.

"Have a great day," Derek swore Isaac looked a little sad as they left. He chalked it up to one of his cats finding a home.

Cthulhu was actually a little terror. Within a week, Derek had gotten her used to the location of the litter-box, but she tended to take a milk bath whenever he put milk down for her. But he always woke up with her on his chest, curled up in a small ball. Some times she woke him up because she was hungry. Sometimes it was because she was still small and ended up going to the bathroom in his bedroom, this one he wasn't overly fond of. But a week passed and he was rather attached to the little nightmare.

He was working a night shift that night, so Derek decided to take Cthulhu back to see Isaac. He figured the teen would be happy to see her. And he was right. Isaac's eyes lit up when they stepped in through the front doors. He rushed forward.

"Welcome, and you brought Cthulhu. Hey there." Isaac took the kitten from him. Blue eyes looked up at him. "How are you two getting along?" Derek had been concentrating on the black eye the younger male sported.

"We're getting along. She can't drink milk without taking a bath in it," Derek sighed and Isaac just chuckled.

"There was a good reason why I named her Cthulhu." Derek supposed it was for the terror she invoked by the messes she created. "No sister this time?" Derek shook his head.

"No. She works most days." Isaac just nodded and settled Cthulhu on a cat tower.

"Ah. Okay."

"So. For a little thing, I kind of need some help." Isaac helped Derek with picking out some more toys that Cthulhu might like, some cat litter that might be a little more helpful in convincing the kitten to use the litter-box, and some a small stand that the bowls could do in that might help keep the fluff ball from knocking the dishes over, although Derek also settled on getting a small mat that could contain the mess if she did make one.

It was a couple days before Derek managed to stop back into the pet shop, wanting to tell Isaac that the stand helped stop Cthulhu from turning his kitten into a milk pool. However, the blond haired male wasn't in, another boy was. Derek settled on buying a can of wet cat food to see if Cthulhu would eat it or not. He learned that Isaac had never shown for his shift, which apparently wasn't all that uncommon. No one seemed to worry, so Derek pushed it from his mind.

Later that day, he noticed Isaac with a nurse. His arm was in a cast and he looked like he hadn't slept in a while. Derek wandered over, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Isaac, you should let me help you. It's not healthy." Derek frowned at hearing Melissa's words.

"He was all I have left, Mrs. McCall." Isaac shook his head, but then noticed Derek. Pink tinted his cheeks as he ducked his head.

"You alright, Isaac?" Derek tried to hide how concerned he was.

"I'm fine," the teen replied.

"You're getting off now, aren't you?" Melissa had his full attention.

"Uh, yeah." Derek glanced at the clock and realized he probably should call it a day before he ended up staying late. Cthulhu had probably made a mess since he was already gone for the day longer than usual.

"Take Isaac with you. He needs to sleep in a place that won't be disruptful."

"Mrs. McCall, you can't just decide that." Isaac looked like he was going to cry, but Derek just shook his head. He knew Melissa. She didn't say things just to say them, she had a reason behind it.

"Come on, Isaac. She won't change her mind and if I don't take you home with me, she'll never forgive me. Besides, I think Cthulhu misses you." Derek made sure the younger male followed him out to his car, opening the passenger seat so Isaac could get in.

"You could drop me off at home. I'll never tell." Derek just shook his head and started the car.

"I actually agree with her. You need some rest and my apartment is rather quiet." Isaac gave in and quietly let Derek drive him to his apartment. It was nice and rather large. The inside was just as nice as the outside. Cthulhu was waiting for them as they walked through the door, meows hitting his ears before Derek even got the door open.

"Hey there," Isaac picked up the kitten and nuzzled him.

"Let me show you the guest room." He led Isaac down the hall and into the spare room, which was usually Laura's. "I'll be in the my study next door if you need me. Just call." Isaac nodded and Derek left the room.

He picked back up the book he had been reading, relaxing into his chair. It was nice not having to fight with Cthulhu just so he could read his book, nice knowing that the kitten was comforting the sleeping teen. But his thoughts came to a halt about an hour later when he could hear Isaac's whimpers and crying. He was quick to move into the other room. Cthulhu was on the floor, eyes staring up at the bed. Derek knelt down next to the bed and took Isaac's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Breathe, Isaac. Breathe. You're safe. You're alright." Derek knew a panic state when he saw it, but he was relieved when Isaac seemed to relax at hearing his words. The doctor just settled down next to the bed, keeping a firm grip on the hand and rubbing his thumb over the other's knuckle. Cthulhu curled up on his lap and was quite content once more.

"Where..." Isaac woke up, unsure where he was at first. But the hand holding his hand caught his attention and he began to remember. He just watched Derek's sleeping face, couldn't help but smile at Cthulhu curled up on his lap. Derek actually looked peaceful, so he felt bad when he woke the elder male while trying to get his hand free.

"You're awake?" Derek was clearly half asleep as he turned hazel hues onto his guest. Isaac smiled.

"Yeah, morning." Isaac sat up, curling the blanket up around his shoulders. He glanced at the clock to realize it actually was morning. Six in the morning to be exact. Derek just yawned and got to his feet, shifting to place Cthulhu on the bed. Derek wandered out of the room and into the kitchen, settling on making some breakfast since they were up. Isaac soon joined him, settling at the island to watch Derek move about to cool.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked while cooking the eggs.

"Actually... Yes. I haven't slept like that in ages." The teen was being truthful. His nights had been spent so afraid of his father that he never really got a good night's sleep.

"That's good." Derek seemed to mean his words as he chopped up bacon and put it into the pan with the eggs. "Do you want coffee, tea, milk, or orange juice?" Isaac thought about it.

"Coffee." The smell of the food made him extremely hungry, then came the knowledge that coffee was now brewing. Soon enough an omelet and cup of coffee were being pushed his way. Isaac dug in, melting at the food. "Oh my god, you're amazing at cooking. Can I please just marry you for your omelets?" The elder male didn't bother to hide the small smile that graced his lips.

"You can't just marry someone for their cooking. You have to actually like them." Derek sipped on his coffee before eating his own omelet.

"Hm... True enough." The teen muttered before letting silence settle in while they ate. Soon enough both were done and they cleaned the dishes. "Thank you for letting me stay the night, Derek."

"It was really no problem." Derek's smile was gentle.

"I'll be off then." Derek nodded, watching the younger male leave before getting ready himself for his shift at the hospital.

Derek would pay Isaac visits now and then, but then it seemed like Isaac just disappeared. He didn't show up for work but then he had quit. Derek had given Isaac a key to his apartment after the fourth time Isaac showed up in the middle of the night.

"I haven't seen him in a while and I'm worried." Derek sighed, Cora and Laura settled in his living room.

"Honestly, Derek? I told him to stop interfering with your life. Mom is worried you're a little too attached to him and not focused on finding a wife." Cora seemed quite bored as she watched her brother.

"You what?" Laura was the one who was outraged. "Mom can dictate my life, she can dictate your life, but she can't do that to Derek. We're given until 25 to find someone. He hasn't turned 25 yet." Laura was on her feet and tugging Derek to his. "We have to go find him." But before anyone could say anything else, the sound of the door opening. Everyone gazed at the door.

"Isaac," Derek let out a breath at the sight of the teen.

"Derek, I..." He noticed the two girls in the room. He remembered Laura and then knew the other was his younger sister Cora.

"We were just leaving, weren't we, Cora." Laura pecked Derek quickly on the cheek before grabbing her sister and pulling her out of the apartment. The door shut behind them, leaving the two males alone.

"I had no clue how to find you. I went to your work and they said you quit and then the school said you transferred." Isaac just gazed at the floor while Derek spoke.

"Cora scared me. I had lost my dad that day I was brought to the hospital and I had no one but you. Then Cora came and... it was really intimidating. I left town, moved next one over. But... I couldn't stay there." Derek wandered closer and wrapped his arms around Isaac.

"You don't have to stay there." He could feel Isaac melt into him, could feel the arms that wrapped around him.

"What am I going to do, Derek? Where am I going to live if I don't stay there." Derek rubbed the other's back.

"Here. You can live here with me and Cthulhu. I wanted to bring you home with me instead of the cat when I first stepped foot into that shop." Blue eyes finally looked at him.

"I honestly would have gone home with you if you asked." Derek smiled and Isaac smiled.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes."


End file.
